


These Fears Inside

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Affection, Angst, Black Character(s), Bromance, Crying, Cuddling, Emotional, Feelings, Friends that are very close, Gay, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Sad, Sleeping Together, Suicidal Thoughts, Talking, Tears, Warm, fears, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Love always overcomes fear.[Tyrone x Male Oc] ♡





	These Fears Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I just got finished watching the first season of Cloak and Dagger, so I decided to write this :) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading it ♡

Tyrone and Ray have been friends for two years now. They're very close. Always being together. Ray can always get Tyrone to smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_It's Friday, in the afternoon -_

 

A guy with dark skin, hazel eyes, and dark brown dreads was walking down the street. He had his headphones on as he listened to music.

 

He noticed his friend, Tyrone. He silently smiled and walked over to him.

 

He pulled his headphones down so that it was rested around his neck.

 

“Hey, Ty.”

 

“Oh, hi. I didn't see you there, Ray.”

 

Ray had his stare on Tyrone now. “Yeah.” he said

 

He had been noticing that Tyrone had been acting strange and slightly different lately. He doesn't say anything tho. He usually stays quiet about his thoughts.

 

He looked at Tyrone again. “Anyway, wanna come over to my house?” he asked him, with a smile.

 

Tyrone smiles a bit. “Sure.”

 

They started walking.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Both of them get there. They walked upstairs and into Ray's room. Ray closed the door behind them. They both sat down.

 

They were sitting on the bed, next to each other.

 

These two did what they always do. They talked as they kept looking, it wasn't like staring. It was just glances, now and then.

 

Ray decided to ask something else. “Are you okay? You've been acting a bit strange lately.”

 

“What? I'm fine.”

 

Ray wasn't fully convinced but, he dropped it anyway. He wanted to comfort Tyrone.

 

He touched Tyrone's hand, slightly holding it.

 

Then, black smoke surrounded them.

 

They are in a dark place now.

 

'No! I don't wanna see Ray's fears! He's such a nice, caring, good guy..what does he fear?’ Tyrone thought to himself.

 

Tyrone looked at his friend.

 

But, Ray wasn't looking at him, his stare was on another Tyrone.

 

“Tyrone, there's something I have to tell you.”

 

“Well, what is it?”

 

“..I'm gay and..”

 

“And?”

 

“I really like you, I have feelings for you.” Ray smiled as he grabs Tyrone's hands.

 

Tyrone rips his hands away. “What the fuck? You think.. I'm not into guys. Never have. Never will. I'm not gay, like you.” The other Tyrone said, anger in his voice.

 

“Ty..I..”

 

“What? You have thoughts about me, too bad because I'd never love you. You're better off dead, without me.”

 

The other Tyrone left after saying that. He leaves, walking away.

 

Ray watched him with wide eyes. Then, his eyes went normal. Ray's eyes faded and are darkened as he cried. He's in a saddened state as he was crying, tears falling down.

 

Tyrone's face softened, his heart hurt, seeing Ray like that.

 

He saw something, he noticed Ray grabbing a gun from the ground.

 

“Ray! Don't! It's just a nightmare-!”

 

Ray cries, putting the gun to his head. “I-I'm sorry, Ty. I really do love you. I should just die. Goodbye..” he said, quietly.

 

Tyrone quickly ran over. He grabbed Ray's arms, snapping them both out of it.

 

Tyrone looked at him. He felt that same hurt in his heart as he looks at his friend, the look on him.

 

Ray's eyes widened with a slightly dark, fading look. Ray had slight tears in his eyes now.

 

“Ray?”

 

“Ty..that's how I truly feel for you..sorry…”

 

Tyrone didn't say anything as he hugs him, his arms wrapped around Ray's body.

 

Ray stayed quiet as he was also wrapping his arms around Tyrone.

 

Tyrone held him close. “It's okay.” he said, into Ray's ear.

 

Ray has another smile at that. He wiped his eyes, those tears away.

 

They slowly pulled away.

 

They kept staring tho. Ray stared into Tyrone's eyes as Tyrone stares back at him.

 

Tyrone leaned in, he was staying there.

 

Ray kissed him, in a loving way. He loved Tyrone's lips and eyes. He always did love these things about Tyrone, especially his warmth.

 

They pull apart again, after a few seconds, both are smiling.

 

After that, they were laying down on the bed.

 

They cuddled, liking being together this way.

 

Ray got closer, holding Tyrone. They both love the warm feeling between them, hoping it'll last. It will. Everything was nice and they kept it that way.

 

Ray stays in his thoughts as he still holds him.

 

He smiles at Tyrone and then, he closed his eyes.

 

Tyrone did the same, closing his own eyes.

 

They fall asleep, peacefully. 

 


End file.
